Eiko Raimon
Eiko Raimon (雷 門 栄 子) był czwartym menedżerem klubu piłkarskiego Raimon. W serii „Inazuma Eleven Go” po dołączeniu do zespołu stała się menedżerem i rezerwowym formacie. Jest także kuzynką Natsumi. Były kapitan „Nadziei”. Look Eiko has long, straight auburn hair and large eyes with an amazing purple collage. Has a long fringe that is separated on the left. Has a tangled braid on his head. It also has fair skin and is slightly taller than other girls. She is always seen in the Raimon women's uniform, but is slightly different from the Aoi, which is the default cream top, without a ribbon, burgundy skirt, a pair of black socks (or pink) and brown shoes. She also wears a blue sweater. Ma na sobie strój Nadziei tylko podczas meczu. Zwykle ubiera się w czarny dres. Jej strój gimnastyczny Raimon nie różni się od stroju chłopców, jest tylko bardziej ciasny. Ponieważ Idol zawsze ma inny strój, ale zawsze ma te same kolory, niebieski i czarny. Osobowość Eiko jest zwykle bardzo spokojna i wesoła i uwielbia swojego zwierzaka, Mozi, chociaż przez większość czasu nie pozostawia go bez opieki w szkole. Jest także kolekcjonerką do tego stopnia, że jeśli coś chce, nie będzie skrupułów, by ją kupić; ale ogólnie jest bardzo miły i uprzejmy. Czasami jest postrzegana jako nieodpowiedzialna, nie występuje w spotkaniach i zmienia specyfikację gry pod wpływem kaprysu. To usually napędza Takara Tsurugi szału, kiedy strzela do niej lub potrząsa czoło. Kiedy ktoś nie lubi, może być dla niego podła. Nie lubi zaklinacza. Historia Hakuryuu's childhood friend, since she was 5 years old, is a very energetic person, but a nice difficulty in dealing with others. She always carried a cat called Mozi with her, which she never separated from, and it was one of the things that connected her most with Haku, because one day when she was in the park, some children did not give her peace and constantly teased Mozi, thinking that Eiko doesn't like him when the ball hits both children, which never bothered her again, because every time the ball hits them, Haku always helped her. Two months later, Eiko and her mother move to Italy, where they meet Someoka and discover Eiko's great football talent. Raimon was criticized because the girls 'don't diminish' playing football. That's one of the reasons she left the football team , the other was her mother's death. Po śmierci matki wraca do Japonii jako nowy bożek, gdzie mieszkam z Natsumi i Mamoru. Jako Idol Eiko jej bardzo rozpoznawalna. W pierwszym roku przyjechała do klubu piłkarskiego nowych chłopców, gdzie został kapitanem. Ona i jej zespół wygrywają „Master of Japan”, co przynosi im sławmi. Keshin * Monsutāhantā, * Kazekishi Hissatsu * Demon friend * Naturalny Tron, * Oświetlenie strzałek, * Niewidoczne przyspieszenie, Dusza * Hyo, Trivia * Kiedyś była zakochana w Neji z anime Naruto. * Jej kuzynką jest Natsumi. * Jej ulubiony kolor na czarno-niebieski. * Jest ulubioną przyjaciółką Midori and Takara. * Nie lubi Sakury Haruno. * Jest idolką od 3 lat. * Jej dusza jest wzorowana na Pokemon. * Drużyna Zero bała się jej bezwzględnością i wytrwałości. Cytowania * (Do widowni) „Tak… tak, w lustrze jest„ ja ”. * (Do Gammy) „Kiedy cię widzę, wstydzę się Że świat wciąż cię niesie' * (Do nadziei) „Musimy się zjednociczyć. Chcą nas rozdzielić i podzielić. Ale tak nie może być! Wróg jest ogromny, więc musisz sprostać, aby przejść pokonać! „ * (Do Midori, o Akane) „Naprawdę jej nie lubię, ale to nie znaczy, że jej nie pomogę. Dlatego pamiętajcie, że ktoś, kto nie może nienawidzić, nie może kochać ” * (To Takara) 'Someone who can shed tears for friends ... could never be thrown out of Hope! You may have founded 'Hope' to destroy Raimon, but you were worried about us! That means you're a friend.' * (To Tsurugi, retrospection) 'If she is your ally, shouldn't you protect her? I will never lose to someone who doesn't even understand it. I swear my team name! ' * (Do Hakurena) „Uciekłeś? Robimy sobie małe przerwę, głupcze ... Kolacja robi się zimna. „ * (Do Shindou) „Czas na usunięcie bocznych kół”. * (Do zera) „Chodźcie wszyscy naraz. Wrogowie Ramona są moimi wrogami. „ Categoría:Female Categoría:Hope Categoría:Inazuma Eleven GO Categoría:Main Character Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon